Spy Goddess
by WhiteRosePhoenix
Summary: She was trapped. The chameleon was found out. It was over, Cammie was done. That was until a bright light flashed and she was out of the clutches of her kidnappers. Then the world went black.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm BACK! Now, I don't own Gallagher Girls or Percy Jackson. (Though I ****really**** want to).**

Athena POV

"I have a preposition." I told my father, Zeus. The Olympians had been arguing over who should be the 14th Olympian, as a new prophecy from Apollo's current Oracle, Rachel, stated that all 14 Olympians had to reunite for the first time in a millennium.

"Why not have a goddess of spies, and the like. One of my daughters, Elizabeth, goes to a school for spies-in-training, called Gallagher Academy. There is one girl going there that I nominate, named Cameron Morgan. I will bring her here to show you" I flashed her in and all of us were surprised at the way she looked. She was covered in scars, scratches, bumps and bruises, along with tear stains on her cheeks. She wobbled for a minute, barely able to stand, then fainted on the floor.

"Apollo!" I called out.

**Sorry for the short chapter, it would've been weird for me to switch POVs right in the middle of it. It also would be pretty annoying.**


	2. Chapter 2

Spy Goddess

By: WhiteRosePhoenix

**AN: I don't own Gallagher Girls or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They both belong to their respective writers. Now let's get started!**

"Never think of anything

as an ending – simply treat it as a

new beginning …"

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings**

Narrator POV

Now, we look down on Olympus, and further down towards the bustling streets of New York City, but the real drama is going down in the Olympian council room. Everything in this multiverse starts by a spark. Here, young Cameron's spark was her betrayal, but that will be covered later.

The Olympian council's spark was seeing the young girl so injured, yet they could see her soul burning bright, proving her to not be weak. When they saw her like she was, they healed her immediately, and are now waiting for her to awaken, discussing their plans.

"Wh-where am I… And who the heck are you!" Ah, there is Cameron now, and it seems that Apollo stayed to watch over his patient. Too bad, really, since Cammie's spy training kicked in and, as is typical in her school, judo-flipped him.

"Cameron. You are safe now, so please restrain from flipping Apollo again." Athena stepped into the infirmary, the aura she was exerting drawing all the attention.

"Wait…" Cammie started. "I recognize you. You're Liz's mom aren't you?"

"Yes." Athena chuckled. "I am known as that, but as of this moment, I am not in that form, and shall be called by my true name: Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." This statement left Cammie gaping, to say the least (truthfully, she almost fell right out of the cot).

"Athena! You're going to scare her, and that's only going to make her condition worsen. Now out, out!" Apollo, having recovered from being flipped by a teenage girl, waved Athena out of his domain, before turning back to the, still gaping, dirty blond.

"Sorry about Athena. Dad had too much of an influence over her when she finally sprouted out of his head, so she can get a bit…overbearing at times." He turned back to the girl with a bright smile. She just stared at him, her mouth wide open, before shaking her head, and narrowing her eyes.

"Who are you people? Was that really Liz's mom?" She asked him.

"We are the Olympians, the Greek gods and goddesses, whatever else you mortals came up with. And yes, Athena is really your friend's mother, making her a half-blood, or rather half-god and half-mortal." The sun god waved off her questions, as if he got them a lot.

"How do I know that I can believe you about this?" Cammie asked him, giving him a once-over, causing him to offer her one of his tanned hands.

"Come and see." Apollo stood there for a moment, waiting for her to take his hand, and once she did, walking her into the throne room.

"These are the Olympians young mortal, and we have a request for you." Once he said this, Apollo let go of her hand, and grew to his larger form, sitting in his golden throne.

"Young Cameron." A man moved towards the only mortal in the room, shrinking to his mortal height, his electric blue eyes blazing.

"My name is Zeus, King of the Olympians, and ruler of the sky. We have a need for another Olympian, because of another war that has been prophesized by our current Oracle. Athena, mother of one of your friends, recommended you for your courage, and wisdom." He paused and looked down, as even in his mortal form he was still rather tall, to gauge her reaction.

"Cameron Morgan, would you like to become our fourteenth Olympian?" He asked the teenage spy-in-training, who, for the second time that day, promptly fainted.

*Timeskip: 1 day*

"Cammie. Cammie, get up. Cammie! Get up!" Cammie yelped as she was brutally awakened by the sensation of cold water pouring over her prone body, her eyes shooting up to the culprits.

"Liz, Bex, Mace!" Her excited look soon diminished, turning into a confused expression. "How are you guys here? I mean, I know Liz is a demi-goddess, but I didn't know about you guys." Her statement was directed at Macey, **(AN: Yes, she is Macey McHenry…please, stop taking pictures! This is not a free tour!)** and Bex **(AN: Yes *sigh* that is the Duchess and the one that will remove a very important organ of yours if you call her Rebecca, so please stop calling her that behind her back…I heard you!)**.

"I dragged them here after being summoned by Mom, and explained along the way. Speaking of, it was funny to watch Lord Apollo be threatened by Bex when he called her Rebecca." Liz answered the dirty blonde's question, before someone Cammie hadn't seen yet spoke up.

"The two you call Bex and Macey are mortals, but if you do choose to join us, these three will help you control your domain, like Artemis with her Huntresses. If not, their memories will be wiped, except for Elizabeth, and so will yours." Apollo gave his famed smile before turning to Liz, and Bex.

"And yes, it was rather refreshing to be threatened by a mortal." He continued, still smiling. The four girls looked at each other, seemingly communicating through small motions and whispers.

"_What do you thinks Cams?" _Bex asked.

"_I don't know. If I accept this, I'll become a goddess, and I just don't know if I'm ready-"_ She started before Macey interrupted her.

"_What are you talking about, 'not ready'. Cammie, you've pretty much been our leader ever since this makeshift team was formed. Heck, you've led us better than I could've!"_

"_Definitely better than me."_ Liz butted in.

"_I must say, you've done better than I would've in your position."_ Bex said. At first, Cammie looked nervous, but after looking at her friends positive faces, turned to Apollo.

"Lord Apollo-" Cammie was cut off quickly by the sun god.

"Please Cameron, if you're going to say what I think you're going to say, just call me Apollo." She swallowed a lump in her throat, and continued.

"Alright, Apollo. I accept your offer to become the fourteenth Olympian." Once she said this, Apollo's smile became even broader, if this was even possible, and he snapped his fingers, transporting them into the throne room while simultaneously signaling the rest of the Olympians. Soon, the rest of the council flashed in and took their respective places, with Zeus being the last god arriving.

"Olympian council, let us take a vote. How many of you want his girl to be a new goddess?" Zeus asked in his booming voice, and the end result was 13-0, with the votes in Cameron's favor.

"Cameron Morgan, do you accept becoming the 14th Olympian goddess?" His voice boomed as he looked down at the girl. Cammie stood there for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I accept." She announced when prompted by Liz. As soon as she said this, a bright flash appeared, and quickly faded, revealing the Fates.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, you have accepted to become the next Olympian goddess. The three mortals surrounding are of your domain, as your domain is in the shadows of Hades, the world of a spy." They announced, holding up a, now golden, life strand that was hers. When they returned to the place they came from, with the same bright flash, a new throne appeared, at the end of the woman side of the council.

The throne had crisscrossing handguns at the back of the seat, and was swathed in shadows, but didn't cast one, unlike the rest of them. All the designs, were rimmed in silver, with the main ones being the previously mentioned hand guns, vials scattered around the base, and two masks at the arms.

Then, Cammie herself started to glow, with it solidifying and eventually turning into a golden cocoon around her.

"What's happening?" Were the last things decipherable from her shouts, before they were muffled by the cocoon, which then grew to a gigantic size in the middle of the room.

"Girls, you may want to turn away." Athena told the other three girls, who were still staring at the bright cocoon, before following the goddess' advice. After a few minutes, the cocoon returned to the floor, still holding its gigantic size, before splitting open to reveal the new Cammie.

She had turned into a gigantic size, like the rest of the gods, and now had on a traditional chiton, that was fully black, with silver designs around the neck, arms, and base, and there were also two small silver chains crisscrossing and acting as belts. From under the dress there were dark brown gladiator sandals peeking out. Her hair had stayed the same, falling in waves down to her shoulder blades, but her eyes were now like Piper's, ever-changing kaleidoscopes.

"Cameron." The King of Olympus said.

"Yes, Zeus?" She turned to him, all the Olympians still holding their gigantic forms.

"Sit in your throne, young Cameron. You are now an Olympian goddess." She nodded in thanks, then followed his instructions, sitting in the black throne.

"Part of the prophecy has now been fulfilled. This council meeting is hereby dismissed!" Zeus called out as he raised his master bolt, before slamming it back down on the ground, creating sparks that quickly rose around him and transported him out of the room.

Since the council had been dismissed, most of the gods left, except for two: the godly twins, Apollo and Artemis. Apollo soon showed Cammie how to transform back into her mortal form, and how to switch her outfit with the snap of a finger, before flashing out, saying something about needing to get back to his duties. Then Artemis approached.

"My father said that these three will be your helpers, did he not?" The silver-eyed goddess asked while motioning to Liz, Bex and Macey.

"Yes, Zeus did." She replied. Her outfit had changed into black cargo pants, and a dark blue camisole, underneath a black hooded jacket, while on her feet were dark blue sneakers.

"Would you like me to show you how to give them your blessing, so that they can be your Huntresses?" Artemis asked the new goddess, whose multi-colored eyes turned away from her friends, and to the woman addressing her. At this, Cammie nodded.

"All you have to do, is place your hand on their head, and transfer a small part of your power into them, creating the bond. There is one more part though, as after you do this, your helpers will have to swear allegiance to your domain." Cammie nodded again, and Artemis left in a silver flash. Then, Cammie turned to her friends.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this guys?" She looked concerned for a moment, before the three mortals started to laugh.

"Cams, we would never leave you, so if that meant becoming immortal, I'm all for it." Bex said, as Liz and Macey nodded at her statement.

"Alright, let's do this." Cammie smiled at the three before beginning with Bex, then moving to Liz, and finally to Macey. A black glow surrounded the three, before disappearing, as did their shadows.

"Wow." Liz stated, looking at where her shadow had been. "Because that just isn't weird at all. Now, didn't Lady Artemis say something about us swearing our allegiance."

"I think so." Cammie nodded. "So repeat after me, I think I've got a good one." At her statement, the three girls nodded, before she started.** (AN: If anything is in italics, that means they repeated it. I just feel kinda lazy today.)**

"_Swear your allegiance/_

_To the shadows of the courts/_

_To the protectors of men and women alike/_

_And to the movement of the shadows./_

_Swear your allegiance/_

_To the shadows of the world/_

_To the protectors of the brothers and sisters of your kind/_

_And to the movement of our forces/_

_The men and women/_

_Shadows to some/_

_But an army in all."_

**AN: How'd I do with it? The pledge took me a minute, but I finally got it right. Yay! ~WhiteRosePhoenix**


End file.
